The present invention relates to an electromagnetic camshaft adjustment device in accordance with the preamble of the main claim.
DE 20 2008 013 654 of the applicant discloses such a device and describes a device which is provided at an end face of a camshaft of an internal combustion engine, which device is in the axial position with respect to this engine camshaft and effects an axial movement of the camshaft adjustment system (more precisely: of a slide valve) as a reaction to a supply of the stationary coil unit with electricity and by means of the movement of the armature unit effected thereby.